This invention relates to a portable data recorder capable of recording information representing the time of occurrence and duration of a plurality of events.
One approach to improving performance skills of an activity, whether the activity be teaching, working on an assembly line, secretarial work, etc., is to in some fashion record what occurs during the activity and then use the recorded information to provide feedback to the person performing the activity. This feedback might simply involve identifying different events which occurred in the activity, and providing instruction regarding what events should be avoided, utilized, reduced in frequency, increased in frequency, etc.
Recording what occurs during an activity has most often involved the use of a pencil and a tally sheet on which different possible events of the activity are cataloged. The activity is then observed and the observer checks or makes a mark on the tally sheet beside an event when he observes the occurrence of the event. This recording method is very cumbersome and inaccurate especially if the observed activity involves the simultaneous occurrence of several events. Also, it is difficult to keep track of and record by hand such time-related information as (1) frequency of occurrence of multiple events, (2) duration of the events, (3) latency or time elapsed between events, (4) sequence of occurrence of events, and (5) simultaneity and time overlap of events. All of this type information has been found useful in providing instruction in the improvement of skills and the performance of activities.
Several data collection devices have been developed as alternatives to the hand recording of observational information. Such devices include a data terminal manufactured by Azur Data Incorporated and a data collection device manufactured by Electro/General Corporation. The first-mentioned data terminal includes a keyboard, an LED display, a solid-state memory for temporarily recording information keyed on the keyboard, and circuitry which enables transmitting information from the terminal to a computer using a standard telephone. Apparently no time-related information can be recorded other than information identifying the sequence in which keys are depressed (or events occur). The Electro/General data collection device also includes a keyboard, an LED display, a solid state memory, and circuitry for enabling transmission of information to a computer. In addition, certain kinds of time-related information can be recorded such as elapsed time for keying in information.
The primary drawback of prior art recording devices is that only very limited kinds of time-related data can be recorded. None of the devices known to the inventors hereof can record the five types of time-related data enumerated above. As indicated earlier, all such types of data have been found useful for instructional purposes.